This invention relates to an adaptive suspension system including a variable suspension member variable in response to steering input.
Typically, an adaptive suspension system varies the dampening rate of a motor vehicle suspension system to provide optimal handling and comfort of passengers. A suspension system optimizes ride by transferring minimum disturbance to the vehicle body and thereby the occupants. To optimize vehicle handling during a cornering maneuver the suspension system must provide forces to compensate for the roll of the motor vehicle toward the outside of the turn. However, during straight line driving the same suspension system does not need to compensate for roll.
In one known adaptable suspension system a strut that rotates with the steering mechanism changes dampening levels relative to the steering angle of the motor vehicle. This known system is impractical and limited in the range of dampening levels available due to the small steering angels experienced for most cornering maneuvers.
Typically, in other adaptive suspension system the different dampening or roll rates required to optimize vehicle handling are attained by triggering a variable dampening member based on sensor input. Typically, a sensor or switch is triggered to change suspension characteristics. Such conventional systems vary the dampening or roll rate of the suspension dependent on inputs from sensors positioned throughout the motor vehicle. The sensors measure dynamic movements of the motor vehicle such as yaw, pitch, and roll. Typically, data gathered from the sensors is forwarded to an electronic control unit that in turn signals the suspension system such that appropriate changes can be made to optimize vehicle performance and handling.
Typically, the sensors used to measure vehicle dynamics are costly, require delicate calibration, and are not feasible in production. Further, the use of sensors to measure vehicle dynamics introduces a lag time between movement of the vehicle, sensed movement and actual adjustment of the suspension system.
A known adaptive suspension system includes a sensor placed on a steering column to sense steering position along with other sensors that measure lateral body acceleration in order to activate a variable stabilizer bar. Such a system still includes the complexities of costly lateral acceleration sensors that are not feasible in production.
For these reasons, it is desirable to develop a suspension system that can vary the dampening rate depending on vehicle dynamics in a simple efficient and non-expensive manner.